


Heir to the Throne

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: EDM AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noct wants to sample a Regalia song for his latest track, Heir to the Throne.  And he has a wild idea for how to debut it.Inspired by TIERCIEL'S EDM AU.





	Heir to the Throne

“Hey Dad, can I sample a Regalia song for my latest track?” Noct asked without preamble or pleasantries.

“Hello Noctis, I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking,” Regis said.  Noct rolled his eyes and adjusted his phone's position between his cheek and shoulder. “And to answer your question, yes, you may.”

“Cool.  Thanks.”

“Have you decided which song you want to use?” Regis asked.  Noct flipped through his notebook to find the list of one's he had narrowed it down to.

“Umm, I'm trying to decide between Royal Arms, The Chosen King, or The Immortal,” he said.  It took Regis a moment to bring up memories of each of those songs. Royal Arms was the first song he had written and felt confident enough in to sing.  The Immortal was one of Cor's pieces. And The Chosen King had been written last, just before they had hung it all up, when he and Aulea were truly getting serious about discussing a future together.

“The Chosen King.  Yes, definitely that one,” Regis said.

“Okay.  I was actually thinking of titling this one Heir to the Throne,” Noct said.  He crossed out the two titles and circled the decided upon one.

“Then it's perfect.  I'm looking forward to hearing the finished piece,” Regis said.

“Thanks Dad.  I'll be by on Sunday for dinner,” Noct told him.

“Okay, I'll let your mother know.  See you then.”

“Bye Dad.”

Noctis hung up and set his phone down.  He picked up his headphones and got to work. 

 

The bass of the music pumping from the speakers thumped in their chests, and the curtain did little to muffle the sound of Noct working the crowd expertly.

“I can't believe you talked us into this,” Clarus groused.

“As I recall, you never actually said no,” Regis said.  Clarus scoffed at him, but said nothing more.

“Gentlemen, please focus.  It's almost time,” Weskham chided from where he stood.

“The fact that you dragged Weskham all the way back from Altissia is impressive, but this whole thing is ridiculous,” Clarus said.

“You'd have done the same if it were Gladio or Iris, Clarus,” Cor said.  He pulled a baseball cap from his pocket and jammed it on his head. “Ready to go Regis.  Give the signal.”

Regis sent a text to Noct, as the current track ended.  There was a beat of silence and the crowd calmed when the next track didn't start.

“I'm debuting my latest track right here, right now, and I've got a special guest to help me do it,” Noct said.  Clarus raised his drumsticks as Cor took a deep breath and held it.

“Here we go,” Regis mumbled to himself.

“Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Regalia!”

The curtain raised and Cor struck the first chord.  Clarus set the beat and the song began in earnest. Regis reached for the mic and began to sing.  He finished the second line, and Noct joined in on violin. Regis knew his voice wasn't what it used to be, but he still sounded damn good.  For a moment, it almost felt like they were in their twenties all over again, playing in front of a crowd and drawing a rush from the energy.

Before they knew it, the song, and the set, were over.  Noct bowed before the crowd and they joined in. The curtain fell and a moment later, Noct was rushing back to meet them.

“That was incredible!  Thank you, thank you so, so much!”

Noct gave each of them a hug, looking absolutely overjoyed.  Regis was glad to see that they all hugged him back, even if Cor was making a face like his nephew in all but blood had never hugged him before.  

“Noctis, thank you for breathing new life into those old songs.  If you ever want to use others, you can,” Regis said. Noct grinned.

“Oh, I definitely have a few more ideas.  Gladio and Iggy have a mad idea of a four-person collab together,” Noct said.  Regis clapped him on the shoulder.

“I look forward to hearing them all.  But first, give us old men a hand with packing up all this equipment,” he said.  Noct laughed and moved to help Clarus with the drum set.


End file.
